robotsupremacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Roboticized Masters
The Roboticized Masters are a group of robot warriors that appear in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog/Mega Man crossover event, ''Worlds Collide''. '' History Worlds Collide When Doctors Eggman and Wily forge an alliance to conquer their respective worlds by altering reality itself, they decide to create a new robot fighting force to deal with the inevitable interference of their respective adversaries Sonic the Hedgehog and Mega Man. To this end, they modify Eggman's Roboticizer technology with new systems and algorithms based on Wily's own designs, then go about abducting Sonic's allies and roboticizing them. The Roboticized Masters are then unleashed as Mobius and Earth 20XX begin to collide with one another, pursuing Sonic and Mega Man between the two dimensions and into the doctors' own private dimension, the Skull Egg Zone. As powerful as they are, Sonic and Mega Man's combined abilities manage to overcome the Masters' attacks. The combination of Sonic's Spin Dash attack and Mega Man's ability to copy the weapons of his enemies seemed to reverse the roboticization effect and turned Sonic's friends back to normal. Worlds Unite In the second ''Sonic/Mega Man crossover event ''Worlds Unite'', the sentient virus known as Sigma used a Genesis Portal to travel to Lost Hex, a small planetoid floating high above Sonic's world. After enslaving Dr. Eggman's robot lackeys and forcing the doctor to build a new body for him, Sigma then travelled back to his own world at an earlier time, the 20XX era, abducting Dr. Wily and bringing him to Lost Hex. Eggman and Wily were forced to build a series of Unity Engines that would merge the parallel worlds together into one, allowing Sigma to siphon off the energy produced by the merger in order to fuel his own evolution. The doctors warned Sigma that their respective nemeses, Sonic and Mega Man, would likely discover his scheme and interfere, and so Sigma sent the brainwashed Deadly Six to find them and deal with them pre-emptively. Both Sonic and Mega Man were defeated and captured and the two doctors used their combined intellect and resources to turn their hated adversaries into their own pawns. For a while, Sonic and Mega Man would serve Sigma's purposes, but at the right opportunity Eggman and Wily intended to betray the malevolent Reploid and have their enemies free them from Sigma's grasp. Mega Man was modified and reprogrammed, becoming M'Egga Man, while Sonic was roboticized and transformed into Sonic Man. These two new Roboticized Masters travelled to the other's home world where they began installing the Unity Engines, though they encountered fierce resistance. Despite the efforts of Dr. Light's Robot Masters and the Freedom Fighters, the engines were installed successfully. Doctors Eggman and Wily then triggered a hidden subroutine in the two Roboticized Masters that caused them to attack each other as the worlds merged. Both combatants were equipped with weapons that would override the roboticization effect and so Sonic and Mega Man ended up turning each other back to normal, as the doctors had planned. Members * Tails Man (Miles "Tails" Prower) * Knuckles Man (Knuckles the Echidna) * Rose Woman (Amy Rose) * Shadow Man (Shadow the Hedgehog) * Rouge Woman (Rouge the Bat) * Silver Man (Silver the Hedgehog) * Blaze Woman (Blaze the Cat) * Vector Man (Vector the Crocodile) * Espio Man (Espio the Chameleon) * Charmy Man (Charmy Bee) * Sonic Man (Sonic the Hedgehog) * M'Egga Man (Mega Man) Category:Comic Book Robots Category:War Machines Category:Groups Category:Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie) Category:Mega Man (Archie)